Within The Fire/Dialogues
Alan Smith: , we've got another case to solve. A dead body was found in the Queen Elizabeth Foundry, and it was burned in one of those ovens. Alan Smith: The fires were put out so that you can investigate and not melt. Evan: We've got it, Chief. Let's go, , we need to crack it now. Chapter 1 Investigate Foundry Evan: I don't really know how Daniel will manage to find something in this creepy corpse. Evan: This box looks like the ones containing rings inside, and that liquid metal surely came from there. We'll take it to the lab, and also take a look at the serial number in the box. Evan: And there's the witness who saw the body. He works here too, and his name is Norman Oldhead. Autopsy the victim's body Daniel: Well, I've got a few things for you. The killer put the victim in the oven when it was already off. There wasn't fire. Daniel: What in fact killed him was the extremely hot liquid zirconium in the oven. The high temperature ended up with this man's death. Daniel: I also found hair in the body, and that hair belonged to the murderer! Daniel: It was so burnt I couldn't even deduce the colour, but I noticed some traces of hair dye. Analyze Liquid metal Sabrina: This metal was just copper with a yellow coat of paint. Fake jewelry, I guess. Sabrina: But the surprising thing is that it matched perfectly the amount that would fit in the velvet box. The ring melted because of the heat. Evan: So somebody brought a ring to the foundry. Sabrina: Yes, but that's not all. I found incinerated skin cells, which weren't the victim's. Sabrina: As they were the killer's skin cells, your killer must have burned skin. Examine Velvet box Evan: This serial number should tell us who bought this ring. Let's give it to Lindsey. Analyze Serial number Lindsey: Unfortunately, I couldn't find the serial anywhere. It must have been bought illegally. Lindsey: But I could collect some fingerprints, and they belong to a certain Stephanie Queen. Evan: Queen? I think I know her. Let's have a chat with her. Ask Stephanie Queen about the ring Stephanie: I don't remember anyone who works in a foundry. Evan: Do you use rings? Stephanie: No, I hate jewelry. Evan: Have you ever been to a foundry? Stephanie: No. Why would I? Ask Norman Oldhead what he saw Evan: Did you know the victim, Mr Oldhead? Norman: Of course I did, we worked together. His name was Craig Mistem. Evan: MISTEM? Norman: Do you know him? Evan: Yes, but go on, Norman. How did you know who he was if he was unrecognisable? Norman: He was in his working area, and all of the other workers were alive. I didn't need to think. Evan: Do you know someone near to him? Norman: He never talked too much about his personal life, but his sister often came here. Her name is Natasha. Interrogate Natasha Dakes about the victim Natasha: Is Craig dead? Really? This can't be true! Evan: We're sorry. Did he use to tell you something about people who would kill him? Natasha: No, I think no. He spent all his time here and at work. Evan: Did he live here, with you? Natasha: Yes. You can search this place if you want. Investigate Natasha's apartment Evan: This wallet looks like Craig's one. And his ID says the same. Evan: Why don't we snoop around it? Examine Wallet Evan: And what did you find? Evan: A receipt? Wait, look! This is a receipt of a ring. And in the back it says "Norman 700$". Evan: Norman didn't tell us anything about owing or being owed money. Let's rub this in his face. Ask Norman Oldhead about the cash receipt you found Norman: Craig owed money to me. I'd lent him some because he wanted to buy a ring for his girlfriend. He was going to pay me back... but he died. Evan: Do you remember her name? Norman: No, I don't know everyone in his life! Evan: , do you think that woman might be Barbara Thacks? Is a ring worth 700$? Evan: Anyway, she's not in this city anymore, and I don't think she could be useful. Chapter 2 Gino: , Stephanie Queen wants to talk to you. I didn't know you were working in a new case! Evan: Yes, Gino, we are. Thanks for the info. Evan: I'm sure I know that woman, , but I can't remember who she is! Evan: And why don't we go back to the foundry? I want to take a look at the oven where Craig died. Stephanie Queen wants to talk to you Stephanie: I remembered I know a man who works in a foundry, Craig Mistem. Stephanie: He was dating my grandaughter, Ashley Jamin. Evan: Jamin? Again? We'll need to talk to that girl. Quiz Ashley Jamin about the victim Ashley: No, please, no! He can't be dead! I love him! Evan: Calm down. You only have to co-operate. Everything you know about Craig, just tell us. We need your help. Ashley: My family didn't like him. They said we were rich and wealthy, and that my blood would mix with his. He wasn't well-off, and that was the problem. Ashley: I need to go out now, but my mother will stay here. She's in a bad mood because she's got burned skin. Evan: Thanks. We'll look in your house too. Talk to Wanda Jamin Wanda: Yes, Ashley was dating that vagabond. And I'll cry over his death, but I'm glad he'll not mess with my daughter anymore. Evan: You're cold as a cucumber, Mrs Jamin! Did you visit the foundry? Wanda: No. All this time I've stayed in my house. Evan: Do you get along with your mother? Wanda: Yes. We usually have our hair dyed in the same hairdresser's shop. We like to go out together. Investigate Jamin Residence Evan: , this is Ashley's cellphone! Alex will see if there's something interesting in it. Evan: And this agend is also Ashley's. It can have something in, see if it's got some love note inside. Analyze Cellphone Lindsey: Everything in this cellphone was mainly Ashley's photos and things with no importance. Lindsey: But I took a look at her messages and there was one sent to Craig. It said, "Your sister is going too far! If you don't stop her, I will do! Lindsey: And Craig's only sister is Natasha Dakes! Evan: And what about the messages Ashley received? Lindsey: It was more about the same, but Craig had sent her one saying, "I love you a lot, and I like your new hair color!". Evan: Weird, I didn't notice any changes in her hair. Ask Natasha about the text message Natasha: I just told Craig to stop seeing Ashley. She was a Jamin, and those wealthies are not something for us. We're workers! Evan: You are a hairdresser, right? Do you use hair dye? Natasha: No, I don't. It completely ruins my hair, I hate it. Natasha: I remember one of Craig's friends did, Norman. He uses hair dye, I dye his hair, in fact. Evan: Anything else about Norman? Natasha: I guess, a stupid thing. He got angry with me yesterday. I accidentally dropped hair dye over his burned skin. Examine Agend Evan: This note explains some things, ! It's signed by Craig. Evan: "I have a present for you, a golden ring! I hope you like it. Oh, and Natasha is getting better, her burned skin is getting fixed". Evan: Golden ring? It was copper! Investigate Foundry oven Evan: Are you sure a coin will help us, ? Evan: You're right! If it didn't melt, it was put when the oven was off, maybe when Craig was put in here! Examine Coin Evan: This DNA is perfect, ! I can't believe you do these things so perfectly, they look hard to me. Evan: Can you handle this to Sabrina, please? Analyze DNA Sabrina: This DNA is a match with the skin cells had found. So I can tell you something more about your killer. Sabrina: They have white skin and black eyes! Chapter 3 Evan: I really can't believe this, . Norman Oldhead had a strong motive to kill Craig, and the fact that he works at the foundry doesn't help him. Evan: But the Jamin really hated him, and we can't stop paying attention to them. Evan: Why don't we search the mansion again? I guess we can find something new. Investigate Stairs Evan: , this cream is for burned skin! We should collect some fingerprints! Examine Cream tube Evan: Great! Let's see sho else has burned skin. Analyze Fingerprints Lindsey: No doubt! Those fingerprints belong to Stephanie Queen, they match the ones on the velvet box. Evan: Thanks, Lindsey! Perfect as always. Lindsey: You're welcome. Perfection has no price! Evan: That's why you're paid for your job. Evan: , we should go back to Craig's apartment. I bet he hid something in his things. Investigate Craig's bedroom Evan: Everything here is normal, nothing can seem to be a clue. Evan: A laptop? Yay! , I hadn't seen it. Evan: Gosh, it's locked. I just... hate so much when people lock things. It's harder for us. Can you hack it? Examine Laptop Evan: Wow, you did it faster than I'd do! Have you been a programmer? Evan: Come, . Let's handle this to Lindsey for analysis. Analyze Laptop Lindsey: It looks like Craig really cared about the foundry. He had it under surveillance from his laptop. Lindsey: I could rewind the video and look for the moment of the murder. The quality was really bad, but I managed to see the killer was wearing a dress. This leads you to the conclussion that it's a woman! Evan: Ok, . Let's arrest the killer right away. Arrest killer Evan: Mrs Queen, we know killed Craig Mistem. You thought we wouldn't know it, right? Evan: Why did you do it? Was he THAT bad for Ashley? Stephanie: It wasn't just that, he was going to marry her! Some things are annoying and bad, but when you go past the limists, you deserve to have a lesson. Stephanie: Both Craig and Ashley needed to understand. Rich and poor can't mix! Evan: They were people, not sodas! I'm really shocked, I thought you wouldn't get to kill a man. Esteban Gonzalez: It's sad to judge a murder just because of echonomical positions. That man did nothing wrong, and he had his life taken. Stephanie: Oh, come on, your Honor! You know I'm right. And who will take care of me in jail? Esteban Gonzalez: This Court of Law has already considered that point. Esteban Gonzalez: You are sentenced to 20 years in home arrest, due to your health and age conditions. Ashley: How could you, grandma? I will not forgive you for this! Esteban Gonzalez: Calm down, Ms Jamin. Session is adjourned! Evan: And, a weird case again. I would never have thought that old lady to do such a thing. Norman was definitely our prime suspect. Wanda: You don't know who I am! What you did to my mother was despicable! Evan: What SHE did was despicable! Wanda: I'll sue you, I'll sink you! Evan: We'll be waiting for you then. Evan: Let's go have a burger, . This is definitely getting me out of my nerves. Ashley: Thanks. What you did was a great job. Wanda: How can you thank them??? Additional Investigation Gino: , Mrs Jamin called to talk to you. She was angry and sad at the same time. I think she's not right! Gino: Mr Oldhead and Mrs Dakes want to talk to you too. Evan: Oh, we've got a few things to keep up with. Let's go now, . Assist Wanda Jamin Wanda: A...A...Ashley! She's gone, she's not at home! Please help me! Evan: Just calm down, and tell us. Did she leave any note, a letter, or anything? Wanda: No, I just went to her bedroom, to ask her how she was coping with this situation. And... she wasn't there, neither in any other part of the house. Wanda: You have to help me find Ashley! Evan: Well, now you know how she's coping. Evan: and I will look in the house, see if she left a clue here. Investigate Jamin Residence Evan: , this is Ashley's purse! I'm sure, and this is her ID, which says I'm right. Evan: We should search in it. It must have something telling us where she could go. Examine Purse Evan: This card seems to have numbers in it, but I can't see very well. Can you read this? Ashley's handwriting is terrible. Examine Card Evan: This is a cellphone number, . If we find its owner, we should ask them about Ashley. Evan: I'm really worried about her. Just... send it to the lab, please. Analyze Phone number Lindsey: The number you gave me belongs to, drum roll, Sabrina Stone! Evan: WHAT? And why does Ashley Jamin have Sabrina's number? Sabrina: Well, she's my friend. I thought I'd told you. Sabrina: Why do you ask? Evan: She escaped from her house and her mother is looking for her desperately. Sabrina: Oh, tell her to calm down. She's just staying in my house for a while. Evan: I can't believe it, . We should have asked Sabrina before doing anything! Inform Wanda Jamin about her daughter Evan: You don't have to worry, Mrs Jamin. We know where your daughter is, and she's not in danger. Wanda: Are you sure? Evan: Pretty sure. We're not liars. Evan: When you want to see her, tell us. No regrets, no worries. Wanda: Thanks a lot, cops. Norman Oldhead needs to talk to you Norman: I can't find the check for my salary, officers! You have to find it! Evan: Why do we have to look for it? Norman: Oh, come on! I'm not a criminal. It must be here in the foundry. I hope it didn't melt... Investigate Foundry Evan: I didn't know the foundry had a safe! That check must be there. Evan: You first, . Try to unlock it! Examine Locked safe Evan: Great art, ! Safes are your best skill. Evan: Wow, like every foundry worker must use this. It's full of things, and we only need a check. Good luck, ! Examine Open safe Evan: This IS a check, . I just don't know how Norman would forget it in the safe. Evan: Well, if he did. I mean, this might be another thing. Lindsey can trace it back to its owner, let's ask her. Analyze Check Lindsey: The check is legit, boys. Norman was right, it was his salary. Evan: Well, we'll give it back to him as soon as we can, . Evan: Oh, and I forgot. Thanks, Lindsey. Bring the check back to Norman Norman: Did you find it? Evan: Yes, yes, we did. This is your check, your salary is here, and that's all. Evan: And don't say thanks. Norman: Wait, if you don't like me, just let me know ok? I'm sure has no problem sharing a meal with me. Natasha Dakes wants your help Natasha: I think someone got in the apartment! I heard noises, and the door was open. Evan: Oh, that's bad! Does this building have surveillance cameras? Did you see the thief? Is there anything missing? Natasha: No, no and yes. I lost my hairspray. I work with it, and I can't do my job. Evan: We'll take a look, don't worry. That spray must be somewhere in the apartment. Investigate Natasha's apartment Evan: This briefcase looks like the ones hairdressers have, or something like that. Can you see what's in it? Examine Briefcase Evan: , this absolutely looks like a spray. Well done! Evan: But we have to make sure this is the hairspray Natasha wants. Let's send it to the lab. Analyze Spray Sabrina: What you gave me, boys, is just a sample of hairspray. And a good one, if you ask me. Evan: Then I think this is what Natasha was looking for. Evan: Well, it's time to give her the spray back. Give Natasha her hairspray back Natasha: Boys, I hear you. Evan: If a thief came in, they didn't take your hairspray. We've got it here! Evan: And you don't have to pay, if you were going to. Natasha: Oh, amazing! They are so expensive, buying another would be a waste of money. Natasha: If you don't mind, I can use it on you. A free haircut! Category:Dialogues